Cupid's Little Helper
by dino-dog83
Summary: "Your emergency is," JJ stopped and looked at the basket, "candy?" She asked with one eyebrow arched showing her confusion. JJ/Garcia friendship.


**A/N: This is my entry for the Valentine's Day Challenge on CCOAC (my first challenge ever!)** I picked JJ, was assigned Garcia and used the prompts candy hearts, chocolate syrup and edible panties. Enjoy!

"Alright, alright." JJ grumbled in frustration as she dug her phone out of her purse. "I'm coming Garcia!" she growled out as she finally found her phone. "I'll be there in like 5 minutes." JJ said into her phone without as much as a greeting to her best friend.

"Good because this is Uber important my blonde goddess." Garcia replied from her end.

"It better be. You've called me 5 times since I left the house and it's only a 20 minute drive here." JJ said pulling onto Garcia's street. "I don't understand why you won't just tell me what's going on over the phone."

"Because I can't." Garcia stifled a giggle. "See you in a few Sweetums. The door's unlocked let yourself in." And with that Garcia hung up.

Putting her phone away JJ continued what was left of her drive to Garcia's home. It was early Tuesday morning and the eccentric technical analyst had called her at 5 a.m. saying something about an emergency and needing JJ to come to her apartment right away. JJ, of course, tried to gather more details from her friend about what this emergency was. But judging by her light hearted tone during the last call it couldn't have been life threatening at least.

When JJ made her way to Garcia's front door she let herself as she had so many times before. "Pen?" she called out, not seeing her friend anywhere.

"Oh my Gawd thank the heavens you FINALLY got here!" Garcia said over dramatically as she entered from the bedroom.

"What do you mean finally? I left as soon as you called and nearly broke every speed limit to get here. What's going on?" JJ asked both annoyed and concerned. She'd learnt before that just because something didn't appear to be wrong didn't mean it wasn't.

"This." Garcia said handing JJ a medium sized red basket full of various things, most of which JJ couldn't see because of the big red bow on top.

"Your emergency is," JJ stopped and looked at the basket, "candy?" She asked with one eyebrow arched showing her confusion.

"Don't be silly, there is no emergency."

"But you said there was an emergency..."

"No, what I said was; you need to get over here A.S.A.P. I have something of the upmost importance to discuss with you and it can't wait even a millisecond longer."

"Yeah but…" JJ tried but was cut off by her friend.

"If that super sleuth mind of yours deduced emergency then I cannot be held accountable."

JJ was about to protest once again and remind her friend of the urgency in her voice and the half dozen phone calls they'd shared in the last 20 minutes, but decided better of it and opted instead to shake her head clear and start again. "Ok so what is this?" she asked motioning to the basket in her hands.

"That my dear fair-haired maiden is my gift to you on Valentine's Day." Garcia smiled as she took a seat on the sofa and pulling her friend down to sit with her. "Ok so," Garcia said with sympathy and caring in her voice. "We all know you and Will have been having a bit of a rough time lately so Em and I thought the only logical course of action would be to help cupid out this year." She said pointing to the basket in her friend's hand. "Go ahead open it."

Smiling and her friend's generosity and loving jester JJ began to remove the bow and dig through the items. She had of course already seen the box of chocolates on the top and the bottle of champagne at the side but as she began to dig though the rest of the items she couldn't help but smile.

"Candy hearts?" JJ questioned thinking the item to be cute and defiantly something Garcia had handpicked.

"Well no reason Henry shouldn't have a treat too. Speaking of which, Reid and I have cleared our schedules and we'll be picking him up after work tonight so you and Mr. William LaMontagne Jr. can have some alone time and make use of these goodies." Garcia said with a wink.

"Oh Garcia you don't need to do that, Will and I…" JJ tried but was cut off once again.

"No. I will have no excuses. It's already been decided and besides I'm pulling the Godparent card on this one."

"Ok ok, you win." JJ said with a giggle as she pulled out the next few items from the basket. Finding some rose pedals, some perfume and some candles she was quiet pleased with the gifts her two best friends had picked out for her. That was until she got to the bottom of the basket.

"Edible panties and chocolate syrup?" She questioned holding one of the aforementioned items in each hand. "What am I supposed to do with these?" She said stifling laughter.

"Ugh," Garcia threw her hands up in frustration "Even you can't be that blonde." She joked. "I think I'll leave you to your own imagination on that one my dearest JJ."

"I don't think…"

"Don't think, just do." Garcia started full of energy. "It's Valentine's Day, it was made for couples, for lovers, for passion" She said looking JJ in the eye.

"Alright, I got it." JJ said putting her hands up in surrender all the while laughing along with Garcia. "Common, we better get to work." JJ said as she started packing the items back into the basket. When she was done she looked at her friend. "Thank you for all this." She said. "It means a lot that you, and Emily, care so much."

"Oh of course we do Buttercup, we only want you to be happy."

And with that the two women embraced in a loving fshug before gathering there things and heading to work for the day.

THE END


End file.
